


Job Interview

by bilgegungoren00



Series: New Possibilities [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Humans AU, Job Interview, Sexual Tension, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: It was Mon-El. A.k.a. her one-night stand…from the previous night. The person she’d had sex with just the night before was her interviewer and possible boss.Or, in which Kara shows up to a job interview for her dream job...only to find out that her interviewer is also her one-night stand.





	Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I actually can't believe that I've finished this today - and I am counting it today since it's still not midnight (there's still 10 minutes to go, so yay). But anyway, here is a surprise one-shot! I was not planning to write this today, but when I saw this prompt on Tumblr, it kept nagging at me that I just HAD TO. (And then I wonder why I don't get much sleep lol.)
> 
> But anyway, talking about prompts, here's the post that inspired this fanfic: https://karamel-prompts.tumblr.com/post/163566717891
> 
> Well, hope y'all like this!

Kara could feel her heart slamming against her ribs as she watched the screen on the elevator count the floors. Despite her attempts at calming herself down, repeating over and over again that freaking out over the job interview would _not_ help her get the job at all…she could still feel her nerves buzzing in her veins. She desperately clutched the strap of her bag in her hands to steady herself.

Ugh, why couldn’t she just feel happy and excited about this thing like she’d been the previous day instead of freaking out over it? Because she _had_ been happy yesterday. She’d even gone out to a club to celebrate the fact that finally, _finally_ she’d managed to land a job interview relevant to her degree. After being an assistant at CatCo for way too many years, she finally had a chance to be a reporter, and that…that deserved celebrating. Hell, she’d even let herself get tipsy and have a one-night stand with a complete stranger, which was something she’d never, ever thought she’d do. But landing this job interview was a special occasion, and people could do anything they wanted in special occasions, right? Besides, the guy—Mon-El, was it?—was really cute and hot…and it wasn’t like she’d ever see him again…so why not? There were no strings attached to it, no expectations or anything else from both parties. It was just for fun and pleasure.

And it was been really pleasure-ful too. Mon-El… Damn, he was really, _really_ good in that area. It was the perfect way to celebrate her job interview.

Though she did find herself wishing, as she exited the elevator, that she could find the same elation now as well. But of course, because of her luck, instead she had worry churning in her stomach and her heart stuttering in her chest. _Great._

She took a deep breath and forced those thoughts away from her mind as she walked up to the reception, hoping she looked a lot more confident than she felt. Still, just in case, she straightened up her shoulders and lifted her chin. She cleared her throat to have the blond woman look up at her— _Eve Tessmacher,_ according to her name tag.

“Um, hi,” she started, flashing Ms. Tessmacher a smile that she hoped looked genuine. The woman leaned forward with a smile of her own.

“Hi, how can I help you?” she chirped in a voice that was almost illegally happy for an assistant. Kara tried to ignore that as she dug in her bag to get out her phone, cursing at herself for not thinking about this sooner. Or for not memorizing the name of the person whom she was going to have the interview with. She knew it was Mike…something, but she might’ve had a bit too many drinks the previous nights for her memory to work properly. _Damn it._

“Hi,” she repeated when she couldn’t find anything to say. She wanted to face-palm herself for her awkwardness as a blush crept up her cheeks. It didn’t help that _Ms. Tessmacher_ had an almost amused smile on her face.

She almost felt too victorious when her fingers wrapped around her phone. She took it out immediately, feeling a frown pull her brows as her fingers flew over the screen. “I came here for a job interview…” she started, finally managing to open her notes. And there was the name. _Mike Matthews._

She was pretty sure her smile looked ridiculously happy as she looked up. “With Mr. Mike Matthews,” she continued. “I was informed that I was supposed to come here?” Nervousness was buzzing in her stomach as she waited for Eve’s response. And fortunately, instead of gaping at her like she had no idea what Kara was talking about, the woman’s face lit up with recognition. She even straightened up as she nodded.

“Yes! Right. You are…” She furrowed her brows and looked through the papers in front of her. “Miss Danvers?” A smile found its way on Kara’s face as she nodded. Eve continued without waiting her to say anything. “Great. Well, Mr. Matthews is waiting for you in his office.” She pointed in the direction of a hallway flanked by doors on each side, which all looked like individual offices to Kara. “His office is right down this hall, the last door on the right. You’ll see a name tag next to it anyway.” Eve turned to her with that, smiling brightly. “And if you have any questions, you can find me.”

Kara could only slowly nod at the woman’s a bit too enthusiastic attitude before forcing herself to smile as well. “Thank you,” she said, feeling glad that her voice didn’t reflect her worries, before turning to the direction Eve showed her. She had to take another deep breath to calm herself down enough to walk to Mr. Matthews’s office.

Yet still, when she knocked on the door, she didn’t feel confident enough. She hadn’t even realized she was holding her breath until he had to let go when a response came from inside. “Come in.”

Kara couldn’t help thinking that the voice sounded eerily familiar, yet assuming it must just be her nerves she pushed the door open, ready to plaster a genuine but professional and confident smile on her face. But instead she came to a complete stop when she saw the person sitting in the office.

 _No_.

No, no, no, no, no.

It wasn’t possible. This… This couldn’t be happening. Yes, there’d been times she’d been extremely unlucky, especially when it came to her personal life, but this… This was next level unlucky. This was… She couldn’t even call it a bad coincidence, because even coincidences had a _possibility_ of happening, albeit small. But this was…out of the realm of possibilities that it felt like it jumped out of some rom-com. And Kara had to admit, if she’d seen this happen in a movie, she’d laugh her ass off, so much so that her neighbors would’ve complained about the noise. But she couldn’t laugh right now, because this wasn’t a movie. This wasn’t even some sort of a sick joke…or at least she hoped it wasn’t. This was _real._ This was actually happening in real life. The person sitting behind the office desk, the supposed _Mike Matthews…_

It was Mon-El. A.k.a. her one-night stand…from _the previous night._ The person she’d had sex with just the night before was her _interviewer_ and possible _boss._ And she knew it was really him, because he had been looking at her with an equally shocked expression, the files in his hand dropping on his desk with a thump, and no matter how many times she’d blinked he didn’t disappear. It was him. It was really, truly him.

Oh God, she wanted to die. Or she wanted a hole to open in the floor and swallow her up. She could go for that too.

She finally managed to pull herself together when the door of the office shut close behind her. And before she could even decide what to do about this shitty situation it seemed like her brain took control of her body. She found herself whirling around, away from Mon-El, and slamming her hand over her eyes.

“I’m dreaming,” she said with an almost hysterical laugh. “Please tell me I’m dreaming.” The whole room went silent for a couple of seconds after those words. She pried her eyes open, looking through the slits between her fingers to the door, afraid to turn around. Afraid to realize, once again, that this was real.

Yet she really didn’t have to turn back for that realization, because the laugh that broke the silence, that all too familiar laugh filling her ears was answer enough. She found herself jump with the sound.

“Well,” Mon-El started behind her, clearing his throat. She shut her eyes once again as her hand dropped to her side.

Yep, she definitely wanted to die.

“This is awkward.” The moment those words left Mon-El’s mouth, she found herself shaking her head.

“Shut up!” she exclaimed almost instinctively…until what she’d done hit her. She’d literally just yelled to her possible future _boss_ to _shut up_ in her _job interview._ For her dream job. Her maybe one chance to work at a reporting business instead of being stuck as an assistant.

Well, if she had to be honest, though, she _did_ get to know her interviewer in a very intimate and personal way the other night…

She immediately pushed those thoughts away from her eyes as she spun back around to face Mon-El. Her cheeks were burning so much that she was pretty sure she’d blushed as red as a tomato. “I mean… I mean not shut up, but…” She had to shut her eyes when she saw the amusement flickering in Mon-El’s eyes. Great. She was probably going to go down in history by being the first person ever that managed to blow up a business interview all over the place before it even started. She shook her head, rubbing her forehead when she felt a crinkle forming between her brows. “Can we please not talk about this?”

She felt her stomach coil with shame when she heard Mon-El chuckle again with that. She looked at her feet like if she stared at the floor strongly enough, she’d be able to develop heat vision or something and create a hole for herself to get into. But of course that didn’t happen, at least not before Mon-El’s voice interrupted her.

“So this was the job interview you were celebrating?” he asked, causing her eyes to snap up. Even though his cheeks were tinted red too, he certainly was taking this much better than she did. He even had a grin on his face—a damn _grin_ that made her heart flip. She suddenly found herself wishing, at the same time, both for him to stop grinning and to just keep that smile on his face forever.

She wanted to smack the part of her that wanted the latter upside down.

“Should I feel flattered about that?” She slipped away from those thoughts with Mon-El’s words, and inwardly groaned as she ducked her chin. Yet she didn’t miss the amused look in his eyes. She assumed it was a bit too late for him to be flattered about _anything._ There was no way she could get this job after what happened the night before.

Out of all the things she’d thought that could make her lose this job, hooking with the interviewer wasn’t one of them. And now she’d lost the chance to have her dream job just because she wanted to have sex with a hot guy in a club.

She really felt like she was making history here.

“Does it really matter?” she almost groaned, throwing her hands in the air desperately. “It’s not like I’m ever getting the job after… _this_.” She hoped the weird hand gesture she made in the air explained “this” enough. She pushed her hair away from her face, pulling the strands with frustration. “I should probably just be on my way.” _So that I can start planning my funeral,_ she couldn’t help adding inwardly, which only made her blush more. She was totally prepared to get out of the office and forget this ever happened…until Mon-El stopped her.

“No, wait, Kara.” She found herself freezing again with her fingers around the door handle. She looked back at him almost a bit fearfully, only to see that the smile on his face had disappeared. In fact, if she wasn’t wrong, his cheeks looked even redder as he cleared his throat and straightened up. “You shouldn’t give up on a job interview just because we had sex last night.”

Oh God, he hadn’t just said that so _bluntly_. Seriously, why couldn’t she just have _heat vision?_ It could come in really handy right about now. Or maybe one of Daenerys’s dragons from Game of Thrones… Really, she would be fine with anything that got her out of this damn situation.

It was an effort not to just rush out the door and slam it behind her as Mon-El continued. “I remember you saying that it was your dream job. I don’t want you to lose your chance because of…” He scratched his cheek almost awkwardly. “Because of me. And besides, we are adults, right? We can certainly separate our personal and professional lives.” He looked at her with almost… Was that hope in his eyes?

Kara assumed she must’ve been imagining it as she thought about his words. Because… He was right. If she walked out, she might lose her chance in working as a reporter, maybe not forever but for at least some time. And…they were adults. Granted, this was really, really awkward, like next level awkward, but… They should be able to separate their work from their personal lives. Which included one-night stands. She couldn’t lose this opportunity just because of that.

Yet still, it was a struggle to keep the memories of the previous night out of her mind as she tentatively walked to the chair across from Mon-El. But it wasn’t her fault that he was just really good in bed! Even before all this happened, she was pretty sure those moments would be branded in her brain as maybe the best sex she’d had in her life—not that she’d had sex many times, if she had to be honest. She was pretty sure her cheeks were still red as she pulled the chair and sat down. Not even Mon-El’s genuine smile could help it.

So she chose to change the topic almost immediately.

“I thought your name was Mon-El,” she blurted out. Blood rushed to her cheeks when he lifted his brows with amusement at that. She cleared her throat to get herself together. “I mean… I mean that was what you told me, right? But you’re…” She waved at him awkwardly, and felt utterly glad when he finished his sentence.

“Mike Matthews?” he offered, one corner of her lips quirking up. She pressed her lips together as she nodded. He just shrugged at that almost too nonchalantly, leaning back on his chair. “It’s my real name. Mon-El is just a silly nickname my high school friends gave me. Honestly, I don’t even remember why it was for, but it kind of…stuck.” He flashed her a small smile that caused her stomach to flutter. “Besides, it’s a much more interesting name than Mike.”

Kara found herself getting lost in his grey eyes, shining almost blue with the glimmer of happiness in them, and her stomach dropped as she once again remembered exactly why she accepted to have sex with him in the first place. He was hot, damn it. And cute. Like a really perfect mixture of hot and cute, which was such a rare combination in men that she didn’t want to miss the opportunity.

And it had been fine when he looked at her like that last night in a club, but right now, in a business interview…it definitely was _not_ appropriate. And it definitely was not helping her separate work and sex.

She cleared her throat to get herself together and stared at the bag on her lap. “Yeah. Very interesting,” she muttered, and then shut her eyes to shake her head. Yet even then she could feel the smile on Mon-El’s face, and that only worked to increase the heat on her cheeks. She wondered if she’d be able to get rid of her blush, at least at some point during the interview, because right now… It seemed impossible.

She changed the subject to at least be able to think about something other than last night. “Anyway, I think… I think we should begin with the interview before it’s too late.” She opened her eyes…and immediately wished that she didn’t when she saw Mon-El’s grin. There was no way she could stop her heart from stuttering.

“Very responsible,” Mon-El said at that, his voice almost silky, but at least…at least he’d finally stopped grinning and put on a more professional smile. “That’s one quality we’re definitely looking for in our employees.” He turned his eyes from Kara to the file in front of him, fortunately, giving her a couple of seconds to pull herself together and remind herself that she was in a _job interview,_ before he looked up. “And talking about qualities, who knows, maybe it’ll be a good thing that I’d gotten to know you before today,” he joked. And damn him, that grin was back on his face. As much as Kara’s mind wanted to ignore that, her heart definitely didn’t agree and had already started slamming against her ribs.

“For example, I can skip the questions about why you want the job since you’ve talked _very_ extensively about that last night,” he continued. Kara could feel her cheeks flush with those words as she turned to the table in front of her. He was right, though. She _had_ talked about it. But in her defense, she was _excited!_ And Mon-El had been an enthusiastic listener, especially after that second round of drinks he bought for himself and her.

It was an effort to keep her thoughts away from where that conversation from last night led to, especially when she felt Mon-El’s gaze on her. There was no way to miss the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. “And, well,” he started, his voice already causing Kara to tense. She knew she wouldn’t like the words that would come afterwards, yet still she couldn’t stop him as he continued. “I at least also know that you’re talented in certain areas.”

She froze the moment that sentence left his mouth. And all thoughts about keeping work and personal life separate flew from her mind, replaced by thoughts that were certainly not appropriate for a workplace. She was pretty sure she’d flushed as red as a tomato as she stared at Mon-El’s grinning face. And at that moment, she knew…

This would be the most awkward job interview of her _life._

And she was also pretty sure that after that comment Mon-El made…she’d lost all chance of being taken seriously and actually getting the job.

* * *

The interview went…surprisingly well. And considering how it’d started as an absolute disaster… It was a miracle. But somehow, somewhere along the way, she’d managed to stop seeing Mon-El as the guy she hooked up with the previous night, and he’d become Mr. Matthews to her, her interviewer and possible future boss whom she had to impress if she wanted this job. After that…

Well, okay, it wasn’t a piece of cake, but it’d gotten…better. And she truly thought that she’d given a really good interview when Mon-El finally closed the file in front of her after about 45 minutes, offering her a small smile.

She absolutely refused to admit that it caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

“Well, I think I got all I needed, Ms. Danvers,” he said, his tone professional. A smile pulled Kara’s lips at that as she straightened up.

“Kara,” she corrected him almost immediately. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks, especially when Mon-El arched his brow at that. But it wasn’t as if they’d never called each other by their first names before. In fact, she recalled quite a couple of times last night where they’d been on pure first name basis. So really, this shouldn’t be new for them. And besides, even beyond that, she was going to be his employee if the little mess-up in the beginning of the interview didn’t cause her to lose her chance. He was kind of allowed to call her by her first name.

Her heart fluttered in her chest when Mon-El’s smile widened. “Well, Kara it is, then,” he mused, his voice almost _flirtatious._ Kara couldn’t help feeling like, at that moment, the line between professionalism and personal life had blurred. “And, well, this is off the record since I’m pretty sure my boss would kill me if she knew, but… You can call me Mon-El too. You know, outside of here of course, if you manage to get the job.” He sounded so at ease saying the words, leaned back on his chair with one elbow resting on its arm, smiling at her almost genuinely. Although, if she wasn’t hallucinating, there was almost a twinkle of fear in his eyes too.

Yet still, she found herself smiling at him too. “Does that mean I actually have a chance of getting the job?” she’d asked almost teasingly. “That I didn’t blow up the whole interview by…by that entrance?” She had to clear her throat as she turned away her eyes, hoping her makeup was hiding her blush. It didn’t help that Mon-El chuckled at that.

“No, don’t worry. In fact, you handled a stressful situation brilliantly, which is a great quality especially for a reporter. And… This should probably stay between us, but I think you were really good. Besides, as I said, we’re adults, right?” Kara realized that his smile had widened when she looked up at him. “We can keep our personal and professional lives separate.”

She would’ve agreed with those words if it wasn’t for that damn grin. Yet all she could do was nod almost too fervently as she stood up, trying to remind herself that this was a job interview. Yet that was really hard to think if he kept smiling at her _like that._

She wondered briefly if he was intentionally trying to flirt with her, or he was just naturally flirtatious.

Or maybe the hopeful part of her mind wanted to interpret the whole situation like that.

Trying to ignore that she shook her head and stood up, Mon-El mirroring her movement almost immediately. “Anyway…Mr. Matthews,” she started, an almost amused smile playing on her lips, “I’m pretty sure you have other interviews or…stuff you’ll need to return to. I shouldn’t take any more of your time. It was a pleasure to _meet_ you.” She wiped her hands on her skirt before she shook the hand he’d extended towards her.

“It was my pleasure,” he said, even _winking_ at her in the end. And if that wasn’t flirting… Kara really didn’t know what it was. “We’ll contact you as soon as possible.” She forced a smile with those words with a gulp, and then nodded. She was totally ready to get out of the room as soon as possible when she turned around to leave, already planning her funeral in her mind—would white lilies be appropriate for it?—when Mon-El’s voice stopped her. “Hey, Kara?”

He’d said her name so deeply that it rooted her to her place. She found herself looking back without her intention, only to see him still standing behind his desk, his hands tucked into his pockets. And…

Was that a soft blush tinting his cheeks?

Well, it was at least good to know she wasn’t the only one affected by him.

He cleared his throat as he continued. “This is off the record too,” he said, so softly that Kara almost had trouble hearing it. She could feel her heart skipping a beat as her mind already started to come up with possibilities for how he might end that sentence. It was an effort to shut those voices down. It was also an effort to calm her thundering heart, especially as Mon-El took a deep breath and searched her face. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

She felt herself freeze with his words. And her first reaction to it was _yes._ Yes, of course she’d want that. Of course she’d want to have dinner with him. He was… Well, she’d already guessed he was an amazing guy the previous night, but today… Today she’d actually _seen_ that. Someone might’ve kicked her out of the interview if they found out she was the girl they hooked up with the previous night, but Mon-El didn’t. He actually gave her a chance, and he kept the interview professional…well, as professional as it could get. He also helped her calm her nerves too with little gestures, and she…she felt extremely grateful for that. And if this was any other situation, she’d say yes without a thought.

But this was her possible future boss she was talking about. And dating someone at work… Kara knew it never ended well.

She assumed that those thoughts reflected on her face, because panic filled Mon-El’s eyes before she could even say a word. “I know it probably isn’t appropriate,” he rushed, scratching his cheek nervously, “but I… I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t give this a chance. I just… I just think that you’re an amazing woman, Kara, and I… I want to go out with you. I want to try this with you.” His words were so serious, so deep, that it made Kara’s heart stutter in her chest. And she knew her answer without even having to think about it.

“Yes,” she whispered, no hesitation in her voice. She could almost see the surprise splashed on Mon-El’s face at that. He obviously didn’t expect her to answer that quickly. She flashed him a smile and shrugged. “We are adults, right?” she said.

And there was that grin again, that grin that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. But this time she actually let those butterflies in, feeling her smile widen on her face. She watched as Mon-El nodded.

“Right,” he agreed, his eyes traveling on Kara’s face. Her cheeks heated under his intense gaze. Still, she didn’t let her smile slip off her face as she pressed her lips together.

“Well, you have my number,” she said, gesturing at the files on his desk. “Call me…whenever.” That was the last thing she said before she flashed him one last smile and then rushed out the room.

And a couple of weeks after that job interview, if she found herself sitting in her cubicle at her new workplace, having her dream job and an incredible boyfriend… She had her boss _and_ boyfriend Mon-El to thank for all of that. Because she’d gotten two things from that job interview that she truly didn’t expect: a job and a boyfriend that made her the happiest woman in the world.

 


End file.
